Wish
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Kai gets invited to see the fireworks. But what he doesn't know is that it would be an event he would never forget.


Good evening. It's 2 AM over here.

**Pairing:** Kaichi

**Time:** Set after Link Joker and right before Legion Mate

* * *

Kai never really wished for anything in his life. After his parents had passed away, he felt empty and useless. His life didn't really have a meaning anymore, he just tried to suffer through every single day until death. Even if it was Christmas Eve, his wish list remained blank.

"Kai? Are you awake?" echoed the voice of Aichi Sendou. Kai just lazily opened his eyes to see the bluenette totally out of breath and exhausted from the running. A small grin appeared on his face as he saw the bright eyes and the innocent face of Aichi once again.

"Well, what would you say? Do I look awake to you?" teased Kai, while sitting up in a straight position. The bluenette blushed at he question and just stared at the ground in front of him. Kai was amused as how he always managed to make Aichi so nervous. But as he watched the bluenette stutter some words, which he wouldn't understand anyway, he realized that there was one wish, he always dreamt of.

His wish was for Aichi Sendou to never leave his side.

However, at that time it seemed like an impossible thing. Aichi was unreachable and there was none chance to change it. He felt sad again. He was always trying to conceal it and hide his emotions, but to no use. He felt like Aichi was the only person, who understood him. Miwa knew him well too, that's for sure, but it wasn't like Aichi. Nobody was like Aichi. He felt like Vanguard was the only thing, which was certain in his life, but that would also be just a temporary thing. When he would turn into an adult, he would have less and less time for Vanguard, he knew that.

"Kai, I wanted to ask you, if you want to see the fireworks with our friends tonight," said Aichi, after his flushed cheeks regained normal color again. Kai wasn't really sure, as if he should accept or decline, but one was for certain, Aichi would be there also. He hasn't seen the fireworks and the colorful creations in awhile now, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if he said yes to the offer. But still, he shivered as the loneliness consumed him once more. He learned to cope with it, but sometimes it would just boil to the surface. He hated it.

"Fine," was all he said. It was not like he was able to say anything else. Aichi gave him a warm smile and then ran off again. Kai was alone. Maybe it was for best. It was never a clever idea to rely on somebody, so he would try his best to not let something like that happen. He would only be tormented by this silly decision.

The sky darkened soon enough and Kai was already walking to the place, where the meeting spot was. He had his clothes from earlier on, there was no need to change, now was there? The sky was dotted with shinning stars and the moon was glamourous like every time, the full moon appeared. It reminded him of the Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi. It was a cute and little unit, which claimed Misaki Tokura victory over Asaka Narumi from team Asteroid in the national tournament. It was such a long time ago, but he still remembered the tension in the air. He never really talked to Tokura, but he knew that if some troubles showed up, they would stick together with Aichi and the rest of their little group.

"Kai!" said Taishi Miwa, running towards him with a smile plastered on his face. There seriously wasn't an occasion, where his idiotic friend wouldn't smile. But it was good to have him around. He always lifted Kai's mood, when he felt down, because his cheerful attitude just always made him happy too.

"So you decided to come?" asked Miwa, raising an eyebrow. Kai just nodded and didn't say any other words. He was annoyed as how Miwa always thought that it was a miracle that Kai agreed to do some group activity. He wanted to be a bit social and what? Was that a crime or something?

"You've got a problem with that?" Kai asked, a little more harshly than he intended to. Miwa just backed away and smiled at him nervously. He was afraid, Kai could sense that. Since the Link Joker incident, there was still something unresolved. However, nobody really wanted to talk about it, not even Miwa, who sometimes wouldn't shut his mouth. They continued their way in silence, since Kai would ignore all of Miwa's questions involving the fact that he was actually attending this little firework. Soon they arrived at their destination and Kai was amazed as how a small decrepitation turned into a festival full of people from Hitsue, Miyaji and Fukuhara High School. He would never say it out loud, but he was glad that they went through the trouble and made this happen.

"Big Brother! Big Brother, where are you!" yelled the little Kamui Katsuragi. He was just a little pipsqueak, who always claimed to be the best, but Kai liked him somehow anyway. Kai knew too well, that Katsuragi didn't like him very much, because of his behaviour, but Kai felt that sooner or later, they would become sort of friends. He felt alone at times, sure, but the friends he made, when he moved back to town, where helping him to believe again, not to give up, not yet.

"What is it, Kamui? Is Aichi missing or something?" asked Miwa, trying to calm Katsuragi down. He wasn't really succeeding at his little attempt. Katsuragi just kept panicking and giving them worried looks. Why was he so pointlessly upset about not finding Aichi? Aichi was old enough to take care of himself, Katsuragi should realize that.

"I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later," exclaimed Kai, who kept looking around. Katsuragi just shot him a glare, but he didn't care, why would he anyway? But Katsuragi sure forgot about Aichi, when he heard the little Emi Sendou calling him. Kai never took Katsuragi's crush on Emi serious, but well, it was his first love, so why being the big meany Kai, as Katsuragi would call him, and spill the beans that the possibility of them getting together wasn't really high.

"Young love is blooming," said Miwa, as he looked the love struck boy follow the little sister of Aichi Sendou. Kai just shrugged and didn't really pay much attention, since the love life of Katsuragi was the smallest of his worries. It wasn't a worry at all, actually.

"Kai!" yelled the shrieky voice of Ren Suzugamori. Why was his name so popular today? At least 3 people have said his name that day. Ren approached him with Asaka and Tetsu in his Fukuhara uniform. He really was loyal to that uniform. Kai never really felt the urge to wear his Hitsue High School uniform outside the school building.

"I'm glad you decided to come. We put a lot of work into this little festival," said Tetsu, brushing some dust off of his green shirt. Kai nodded and noticed that Fukuhara had the biggest word in the preparation. Ren and Tetsu were his first friends after he moved away. They formed team Asteroid together and shared the passion for Vanguard and their goal of reaching the regionals was something they all had in common. Ren was playful and childish, but Kai enjoyed his behaviour. He was a bit strange, but he was incredible anyway. And Tetsu? He was just the ordinary tough kind of friend. He would show the soft side from time to time, but it wasn't really that often. They were torn apart by the power of PsyQualia, but now was everything back to normal and they could finally rebuilt their friendship, since it started to rust during those long years.

"Ren, we have to go! They're calling us about some issue at the theatre department," said Asaka, putting her phone back into her pocket. Asaka and Kai never really got the chance to make a bond between them. She was so focused on Ren, she never really paid attention to anything else than the red haired boy, not even when they spent most of the time together, when Kai was a member of team New Asteroid. But Kai was fine with it, because he knew Tetsu and Asaka would always cover Ren's back.

"Finally found you!" said another voice. This day was full of (un)happy incidents. He looked to his left to meet the gray eyes of Kenji Mitsusada. The wielder of the Dimension Police clan was obviously looking for a fight with him. Kai still felt bad for reversing him, but he didn't feel like bringing this subject out again for discussion.

"I guess, we have business to do," said Kai, pulling out his own Eradicator deck. Kai and Koutei, as most of the people including Kai would call him, ran over to the nearest table and picked up their starting Vanguard. But at the end, Kai decided to use his Kagero deck instead, he just had a hunch, that this deck would bring him victory.

"Dragonic Overlord burn everything in this world to ashes! Eternal Flame!" Kai cried out as the final attack of his dragon caused Koutei the sixth damage, claiming himself victory. He had a tough time putting up with Koutei, but he had plenty of fun. Koutei was one of the worthy opponents he had the pleasure to meet.

"Well, I guess, I still have a lot to learn. Thanks, Kai."

"I cannot believe you lost again, Koutei. What did I tell you about having a winning image?" said Yuri, flames framing her face. She glared at Koutei, since he dragged the Usui siblings all the way just to challenge Kai to a battle. Gai just looked sadly at his leader, who collected his deck and shot Kai one last grateful glance.

"It was an intense fight. I bet Kai had also a tough time there," said Miwa, trying to encourage Koutei and soothe Yuri from her anger. Kai closed his eyes and started to walk to the stands with the food. Miwa apologized for Kai and ran immediately after him. Team Caesar was strong and Kai respected them a lot. Koutei was really mastering the Dimension Police clan unlike his comrade Gai, who had still plenty to learn about the cards and their abilities.

The fireworks were going to start soon, where was the one who invited him? He met everyone he knew, beside team Dreadnought, who were currently in China, at this festival, but the blue haired boy was nowhere to be found. He wondered as where he hid, or what he was planning, because this wasn't like Aichi to disappear and worry him or anyone else, who noticed his absence. He soon got rid of Miwa and found a nice place at the roof of the theatre building. It was not like he didn't like having Miwa around, but fireworks were always kind of his private business. As a child, he always insisted to watch the fireworks, by himself, because he just thought it was more magical. He wasn't naïve like that anymore, but it was just a habit, he couldn't let go off.

"K-Kai?" said a shocked Aichi Sendou after he registered the brunette on the roof top. Kai was also surprised to see Aichi there. He looked around to see a blanket on the ground and two pillows lying on it with a basket what seemed like something to eat and by the smell it was something delicious.

"Aichi, what are you doing here? Katsuragi was concerned about you," said Kai, closing the gap between them without him even noticing. Aichi's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he just covered his eyes with his bangs, or at least he tried to. Kai was wondering, if Aichi didn't have a date by any chance here on the roof, it would certainly explain the blanket and the pillows. From here was the view amazing, so no wonder, someone would come here like he did. However, there was no one beside him and Aichi there.

"Umm... w-well, I just prepared a little something f-for..."

"For?" Kai asked, almost eager to find out, who the mysterious person was. Who of all people, was worthy of Aichi's love and adoration. He would have lied, if he said that he didn't envy the chosen person. On the other hand, after their final fight with Dragonic Overlord The Rebirth Kai honestly thought there was something more to them than just friendship. However, after that Aichi didn't talk to him that passionately anymore.

"Y-Y-You."

Everything froze. Time was like standing still and only the sound of the wind disturbed their little moment. Aichi went through the trouble to prepare a little spot for him? He went missing only to do something like this? Kai felt his lips form into a smile and his eyes brighten up. Aichi still looked awkwardly on the ground and refused to look up and see Kai's expression.

"Aichi."

"Y-Yes?" said Aichi, looking up at Kai. Aichi was totally surprised, when he felt Kai wrap his arms around his slim body and pressing him tight against his chest. Kai wanted to feel Aichi's warmth and with the fact that it felt so wonderful, he didn't want to let go, ever. Kai felt for the first time safe again and he was just so scared at the moment. What if Aichi would go away just like his parents did? Kai didn't know if he was able to survive such sadness and sorrow one more time.

"Aichi Sendou, you are my soulmate. Maybe even more than that. But that's not the point, because there are only three words, which can describe my feelings at this very moment," said Kai, leaning in and connecting his lips with Aichi's. The kiss was passionate but gentle at the same moment. Kai felt like they belonged together like Romeo and Juliet.

"I love you."

"K-Kai, I-I-I l-love y-you t-t-too!" stammered the poor little bluenette, who was still shocked by the kiss from his idol, rival and friend. Kai just smiled and placed a smaller and more innocent kiss on his forehead. Aichi really needed to calm down and not make a big deal out of something plain like a kiss.

"Look, the fireworks are starting," exclaimed Kai and with that he lied down on the blanket and waited for Aichi to take the respective place next to him. Aichi gulped and with small steps came closer Kai. He nervously kneeled down and lied down next to his... friend or boyfriend now? Aichi didn't care, he was glad that he was finally with Kai. They enjoyed the colors and sparkles, which were released from the fireworks. After it ended the sky cleared up from the high amount of dust and the only thing left was the dark sky with the brilliant stars.

Then a suddenly a comet crossed their view.

"Kai, now you can wish for something," said Aichi, looking at the brunette and smiling happily. Kai just closed his eyes and shook his head. Aichi looked at him confused, but soon realized that Kai was about to say something.

"I don't need to wish for anything, because my only wish just has come true."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Man, this sure took long. I hope you guys enjoyed it and will leave some reviews to motivate me to write more. :)**


End file.
